


Lasting Friendships

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Series: In Search of... [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I ship Damerey hardcore, I ship RebelCap Hardcore too, Mentions of Kay, Star Wars people as Cats, mentions of Finn, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: Brief glance at how Poe met Cassian, and there is a reunion.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: In Search of... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lasting Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Darksidefan5 for their awesome Beta Skills. 
> 
> A bit of information before you continue.  
> Jyn is an Egyptian Mau Cat. Cassian is a Marbled Bengal. Poe is a Spotted Bengal. Rey is a light colored, slightly dark striped American short hair. I really wish I had photos to share for you all to use as a reference.

Poe didn’t like his new home, not one bit.

He had been playing with his two siblings, under the watchful gaze of his mother and father, when it happened. The sound of a door opening and shutting, of footsteps coming towards the room, and a foreign smell that he’d never smelled before. Then, through a twist of fate, he’d been plucked away from his family, stuck into a large box, and taken away from everything he’s ever known.

It’s been a few sun cycles since he’d come here, and Poe hadn’t come out from the bottom box of the cat tree. The two male humans had tried to entice him to come out using food, treats, and toys. Yet all Poe wants to do is return to his family.

But today, after the male humans had left that morning, his stomach got the better of him and he had found a full food dish waiting for him. With food in his belly, Poe had looked for any means that would aid him in escaping this place. But the only thing he’d found, was a partially opened window with a large chair near it.

This is where he is now, squeezed in the small opening of a kitchen window which has a mesh covering that his claws couldn’t break through. With the defeat of his escape all but certain, Poe releases several mournful meows.

“What’s all this then?”

Startled by the unfamiliar meow of a strange cat, Poe finds himself being stared at. A scrawny marbled Bengal is staring at him from a porch chair.

“You sound as if the world is coming to an end, young one. At least you have the safety of a home and are not scrapping around for food.” The cat settles himself on the back of the chair before continuing. “My name’s Cassian. What’s yours?”

“The humans here keep calling me Poe.” The kitten pitifully mews.

“And what did you go by before the humans named you?” Cassian asks as he begins licking a front paw.

“The first humans I lived with called me, Black One.”

Cassian stops his what he is doing and gives the kitten a sad look. “So you were given away then. I’m sorry, Poe. It’s the hardest thing for any cat to go through, but I am sure your new humans will treat you right.”

“How do you know?” Poe asks with a half-hearted meow.

“I’ve been around here enough to know that they are good humans. Never treated their previous cat, Kay, horribly. He was a good friend of mine, and was the smartest cat I’d ever met. He could unlatch the cat door on this own and he taught me everything I needed to know about hunting mice and birds. Helped me patrol my territory. Good in a fight, he was. And he was a big cat too. Not fat, mind you, just bulky.”

“What happened to him?” Poe asks.

“Killed by a human with a vendetta against cats.”

The pair are silent for a few minutes until Cassian speaks once again.

“How would you like to learn to open that cat door that’s within the human one?” Cassian asks, looking over at the large wooden door a few feet away from them both.

**Present Day...**

It’s warm for an autumn day and Poe is happier for it. It’s a pleasant walk around the perimeter of his territory and it’s the time of year where all of the humans have really started to decorate their porches. Poe doesn’t really understand why they place pumpkins and fabrics and fake dead things in their lawn, but to each their own he supposes. Though, it does make it a bit difficult to really watch for intruders as an outsider can easily use the decorations as cover.

With that thought, he looks back towards the porch and sees that Rey is safe and sound. She is laying on her side, basking in the sunlight and her ever growing belly on full display.

“Are going to finish your patrol so that you can join me?” Rey calls out. Opening her eyes, she can see only a small bits of Poe’s spotted fur through the foliage of garden along the back-fence line.

“Can’t I enjoy looking at you from time-to-time?” Poe answers back before continuing his patrol with hastened steps.

“You’re always looking at me and my ever-growing fatness.”

“You aren’t fat, Rey. If anything, you’re becoming even more beautiful. Motherhood looks good on you.” Poe tells her as he makes his way to the porch stairs before climbing them to join her.

“You’re just saying that to pacify me.” Rey growls out as Poe headbutts her in greeting.

“Am not. With each passing cycle you become more gorgeous with carrying our kits.”

Poe purrs to her as he begins grooming the top of her head. Her purrs join his own as he continues grooming the soft tan fur of her neck. It’s become a ritual between the two, for Poe to clean his mate’s fur while she’s lying down to give her body some rest from the strain of her expanding belly. However, their little bubble is shattered when Rey catches the fresh scent of intruders and lets out a menacing growl in response. And she does not say a word when Poe quickly places himself between her and the unseen threat.

Coming out from behind the back garden shed, the newcomers make themselves known.

“Cassian!”

“Jyn!”

“Rey!”

“Poe!”

The two older cats head towards a running Poe, who tore off the porch at seeing his old mentor. In the center of the backyard Poe headbutts Cassian, and the two males greet each other with body rubs and a few nips. Jyn, however, makes a bee-line right for Rey, who is now standing at the top of the porch stairs. The two females have their own little greeting consisting of licks, purring, and rubbing against each other’s faces. It isn’t until Rey winces that Jyn stops with the licks.

“Are you alright?” Jyn worriedly meows to the younger cat.

“Yeah. It’s just the kits moving around.” Rey replies.

Jyn’s pale blue eyes grow wide.

“Kits.” She mews before stepping alongside Rey and notices the bulging belly. “Whose?”

“Who do you think?” Rey answers back before turning her head to look at Poe, who is now walking side-by-side with Cassian towards the porch.

“No.” Jyn softly meows before calling out, “Cassian! Poe is breeding with Rey!”

The marbled Bengal stops in his tracks at hearing the news and is still for a moment before tackling Poe to the ground with a guttural growl. The two males begin to tussle about on the ground, Cassian using his muscles and years of street experience against Poe’s muscular bulk.

“Did you really have to?” Rey growls at Jyn, noticed a playful glint in the Mau’s eyes.

“Yes, I did, Rey. You know that Cassian and I want the very best for you, and that includes who you breed with. Even though you aren’t born from us, you will always be our little kitten.” Jyn replies, shifting to lay down to watch the spectacle before her.

Rey has always known that Cassian and Jyn had treated her differently from all the other kittens and young cats that were in their colony. But hearing Jyn confirm just how much the pair cared about her leaves Rey overwhelmed with happiness. She begins purring in earnest as she settles to lay down against Jyn’s body. The older cat’s purrs quickly match her own and Rey receives several soft licks as well.

In the middle of the yard, the tussle between the males seems to end in a stalemate. Poe has Cassian pinned on his back and Cassian has Poe’s neck in his mouth.

“Yield.” Cassian growls through all the fur.

“Never.” Poe growls, unwilling to give up.

The older cat’s growl turns into a chuff, releasing his opponents’ neck but not before giving a good swat in the face. It’s enough to surprise the younger male, which gives Cassian the advantage of knocking Poe off of him. After shaking his fur, he then makes his way over to the females.

“Thank you for protecting our girl’s honor. It was a good show, Cass.” Jyn purrs happily at her mate.

“Oh for the love of… Poe didn’t steal my honor nor took me by force!” Rey growls at the older pair.

“Then how did you end up breeding with him?” Cassian asks, scratching at the blue collar around his neck.

“Kylo had cornered her outside of my home and was forcing himself on her.” Poe pipes up, climbing the steps till he reached Rey.

Both Cassian and Jyn growled at the sound of their enemy’s name.

“But he was unsuccessful thanks to you.” Rey chirps and accepts a headbutt from Poe.

“Where was Finn when this happened?” Cassian asks.

“Across town, scratching his own itch with the Siamese sisters, Rose and Paige. Since Jannah is no longer allowed outside and incapable of breeding, Finn started looking elsewhere.” Rey states, wincing at the end due to the shifting in her belly.

“Well I hope you gave Kylo a good trouncing on.” Jyn growls to Poe.

Poe gives the older female a look before replying, “I took a chunk out of his ear if that helps.”

“Actually it does.”

Satisfied that Poe will protect Rey and the coming kits from harm, Cassian and Jyn join the younger pair in lying out in the sun for a time.

“Stardust! Rebel! Here kitties.” The skittish, former Air Force pilot, who lives directly behind Poe’s humans, calls out.

“Stay safe.” Cassian tells Poe and Rey, though Jyn pipes up, “Let us know when the kittens arrive.”

With a promise to do so, the younger pair watch as the Mau and Marbled Bengal squeeze through a small opening in the fence to head to their own home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice that I kept Bodhi as the new human owner of Cassian and Jyn?


End file.
